This invention relates generally to enhancing practice driving of golf balls, as at driving ranges; and more particularly to apparatus and method to enable enhanced simulation of actual use of golf irons (as on fairways) at driving ranges.
It is well known that desired stroking of a golf ball, on a fairway, involves production of a divot, i.e. cutting of a section of turf attached to dirt. This involves swinging of the iron so that it downwardly cuts into the turf, at the golf ball location.
At a practice tee on a driving range, this cutting action cannot be repeated, since the ground or surface or artificial turn at the tee location is normally hardened or immovable bodily downwardly, and the golfer's swing must be undesirably adjusted so that the head lower edge swings closely adjacent i.e. skims the ground surface or to the artificial turf. There is need for substantial improvements to overcome such problems.